


Fate/Stay Night: Distant Chain

by 1EggLaugh2, Orchidgardens



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of things have gone wrong, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Fic supervisor has a crush on Archer, I get distracted by character interactions, I hate Shinji, Issei and shirou are close but this isn't their fic, Like I really hate Shinji, Loosely based on bad endings, No Smut, Rider is hot I am gay for Rider, Rin is the protagonist, Shirou needs therapy, Structured like the VN but less filler, Tags Subject to Change, The plot is up to RNG so not even I know where it's going, Updates whenever I finish a chapter, reality can be whatever I want, some sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1EggLaugh2/pseuds/1EggLaugh2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidgardens/pseuds/Orchidgardens
Summary: Welcome back to Fate/Stay night! Except things look a bit...off this time.After a summoning mishap courtesy of Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin has summoned Saber, the servant she's been waiting for all these years. It's a bit of a pointless endeavor, seeing as she doesn't particularly want anything from this Holy Grail, but she's already been preparing for years - she may as well see it through.(AU where Rin is the protagonist and a bunch of other things have gone wrong, and the direction of the plot is determined by 1D20 dice rolls).
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou/Ryuudou Issei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. PROLOGUE: The Tiger and The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is structured similarly to the VN, with aspects taken from whichever route fits most. Rin and Saber are the main focus. Certain character actions will use a 1D20 roll to determine their success, adding some extra spice, mystery, and suspense to the plot.  
> Kudos are the main way I know people are reading this fic, if you leave kudos I will smile really happily in real life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuji-Nee tries her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prologue features Shirou because the VN's prologue features Rin. I am following the same structure because otherwise this fic won't get anywhere. I am aware that the VN also features Rin's flashback, but I felt no need to do that for Shirou, because this isn't really about him and it'll probably be possible to piece together what happened to him from hints given by him and other characters anyways. Welcome to day 1! I'm aware this takes 3 days in the VN, but I'm not writing that much filler, so just pretend we're starting on day 3.
> 
> The writing of this chapter was supervised via discord call by 1EggLaugh2!

I hear footsteps, and the heavy sound of an old door as light pools in through the cracks. 

...Light?

Say, wasn't I…

"Good morning, Se-Oh!"  
  
It's Sakura's voice. I don't feel like getting up, but if she went out of her way to come here…

"...Morning, Sakura" I roll around and open my eyes, only to see Sakura staring at something. 

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" I turn my head slightly to follow her gaze. 

Sakura turned to me with a strained smile. “Nothing’s the matter, Senpai. Where’d you get that mirror from?”

I think about it for a moment, my brain desperately rewinding to figure out where it came from, until finally -  
“Oh! I remember seeing it in a dream, so I just made it.” I get up.  
“Well, I suppose I have to go make breakfast. I don’t want Fuji-Nee to burn the house down trying to cook.” 

Sakura cocks her head to the side. “Senpai, it’s 6 in the morning and you haven’t changed out of your work clothes yet.”

I look down at myself. “Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Sakura. I guess I forgot. I probably passed out when I was making this mirror.” 

“Mirror? What do you mean, Senpai? There’s no mirror here.” Sakura smiles at me. “Make sure to give me the jumpsuit you’re using to work so I can wash it later.” She walks out of the room, but not before saying, “Oh, and I think Fujimura-Sensei started making a salad…”

After I change into my uniform, I smell something burning in the house.   
I wonder how far Fuji-Nee got with that salad? As I get closer, maddened screams echo through my ears, as I look in front of me to find smoke coming out of the house, with hints of fire licking at the windows. 

I rush inside, leaving my jumpsuit in the shed. Sakura can deal with it later.  
_“Fuji-Nee! Sakura!”_

I make my way to the kitchen, where the disaster is happening. Right in front of me, I see Fuji-Nee, a pot full of water (and a bit of lettuce), attacking the flames like a tiger.

 _“HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF TAIGA FUJIMURA-SENSEI!”_ Fuji-Nee was rapidly pouring water all over the flames in the kitchen, attacking them like her prey. “I’LL DESTROY YOU AND USE YOUR CORPSE TO LIGHT CANDLES!” She brought up a huge pot full of water, and destroyed the fires, using the last embers to light 7 candles. The kitchen was still burned, though.

Fuji-Nee turns to me so swiftly, I almost mistake her for an owl. “Oh, good morning, Shirou! I think I made a little mistake with the salad, and now we can’t use the kitchen anymore.”  
Fuji-Nee’s face slowly contorted with the realization of what had just happened.

“SHIROUUU! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO COOK FOR ME NOW? THIS IS SUCH A DISASTEER! WAAAH!” Fuji-Nee falls to her knees, crying and shaking her fists. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT HIGHER POWER IS OUT THERE, BUT I’LL NEVER MAKE A SALAD AGAIN! I PROMISE!”

Sakura runs into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher, seeming perfectly ready to use it, before suddenly stopping in her tracks, a surprised expression on her face. “Oh? The fires here are already out?” She slowly put the extinguisher down, revealing the singed hem of her skirt. “Well, the kitchen still seems damaged, so I suppose there’ll be no breakfast today…”

“NONSENSE!” Fuji-Nee yelled. “I’M HUNGRY! I WANNA TASTE SHIROU’S COOKING!” 

We ended up having bread and butter, since we couldn’t really cook anything with all the cooking appliances burnt. Fuji-Nee was silent the entire time. It was definitely a very sad scene, all of us sitting outside eating bread...

* * *

Fuji-Nee ended up letting me stay to clean up the house, but…

“Senpai! Please let me clean the house for you!”

“Sakura, it’s okay. I didn’t even cook today, so think of it as me making up for not stopping Fuji-Nee before disaster.”

Sakura looked at me with determination in her eyes.  
“Senpai! You’ve been overworking yourself! Let me do this for you! You passed out last night, Senpai! I want to do this.”

I sigh. I don’t want her to feel like she has to work in order to be valued, but she’s very passionate about this.

“Alright, Sakura. I’ll leave it to you.”

Sakura smiles happily at me.  
“Thank you for understanding, Senpai.”   
Sakura bows, and walks away.

I make my way to the entrance of the house and dial Issei’s number.

“Mornin’, Issei.”

“Emiya?!” Issei’s surprise is clear. “What are you calling me this early for? Has there been a dire emergency?” 

“I guess you could say that. Fuji-Nee burned the house trying to make a salad. Listen, c-”

**“FUJIMURA-SENSEI DID WHAT?!”**

“Yeah, Fuji-Nee burned the house. Listen, can I stay at your place for a while? You can walk through my house, yeah, but it’s a bit uninhabitable right now. Um, I’ll cook for you. Fuji-Nee let me skip school today, so I think you can stay behind too if you're letting me stay. I think she feels bad. Ah, you don't have to stay behind though, with your student council duties a-"

“Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need medical attention? I can go to your home right away to walk you to the temple. Emiya, your safety is of the utmost priority. It is true that I value my work, but not enough that I'd leave behind a friend in need.” 

“It’s fine, Issei, I can handle myself. I won’t be a bother. Thank you.”

“...Take care of yourself, Emiya.”

“Same to you, Issei.”

I hang up the phone.

* * *

I make my way to the steps of the Ryuudou temple.   
  
“Ah, Emiya!”

Issei greets me with a worried face. It looks like he was waiting for me.

“I told Fujimura-Sensei you’d be staying here. Are you alright? No burns?” He pulls down my sleeves and takes a thorough look at my arms.

“Hmm...Everything seems to be in order.” He nods. “Well, considering our friendship, we can share a room. I have set up a futon next to my bed, so you may sleep there.”

Issei eyes my back. “Where are your things?”

I’m a bit surprised by the question. “Oh, I didn’t have anything too important to bring. If there’s anything I need, it’s probably in the shed, and that hasn’t burned down.”

 **“PREPOSTEROUS!”** He points at me dramatically. “Emiya, have you even eaten breakfast?”

I think for a moment. “I had a bit of bread and butter.”

Issei looks down for a moment, then looks me in the eye.  
  
“Emiya. You should eat properly.”

“Hm? Oh, Issei, are you hungry? Well, since we’re not going to school, I suppose we can cook something with what you have, right? How about we try making omurice?”

Issei’s stomach growled in response, and he looked away, his face a bit red.

“Well, I suppose we have the ingredients for that.” His voice trailed off a bit.

I spent most of my time walking Issei through the process - we had quite a fun time. Eventually, we ended up catching the attention of the other residents of the temple, and spent hours making a whole lot of omurice. It was tiring, but fun, in a way. 

I check the time, and...

“Eh?! 3:30 already? Issei, I have to go to work now. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

I set off to work.   
Well, it’s not like I have to show up if I don’t want to, but the boss is really nice, and I’d hate to think of him having to split all the work between him and his daughter.  
As usual, none of the other employees showed up, so we spend a few hours restocking inventory. It’s a kind of calming experience, and we have small talk for a while. 

I get paid much more than usual, which I found difficult to accept, but it’d be rude not to. Although, it feels like I’m forgetting something…

Ah! My jumpsuit! It should probably be in the shed.

I walk the usual route to my house, and - 

“Oh! Tohsaka! Um, good evening.”

The black-haired girl’s blue eyes fixate on me.

“Evening, Emiya-kun. Ah, I heard from Fujimura-Sensei about the house. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes, I’m going back to my shed to pick something up. Thanks for asking.”

“Alright. Oh, and I won’t be at school for a while. Don’t worry about me, I have things to do.” Tohsaka flips her hair, and continues on her way.

...Well, being an honor student, I suppose she’s right, but that was definitely a strange conversation.

Actually, A bit too strange. Is Tohsaka okay? I feel like I should check on her. She might be in danger. Considering the type of reputation she has, I doubt she’d turn to delinquency.

* * *

I tail her from behind. 

She enters her house, and it looks like she’s safe. I was about to walk back, until - 

Suddenly,

A white

light.

“T-Tohsaka!”

I grab a branch from a nearby tree and begin to enhance it.  
It takes a bit of focus, but I get the job done without incident.

Raaaagh-

I break the lock and enter. It looks like it’s coming from somewhere really far down, perhaps the basement. I rush downstairs, leap to where the light is coming from, and -

“H-uh? Emiya-kun-?” I feel my body being brushed by Tohsaka’s arms.

I see a flash of blue before hitting my head and passing out.

* * *

When I come to, I’m outside the gates of my house.

“Huh? How’d I get here…?”

Well, I suppose this was my destination. 

I get up, dust myself off, and continue towards the shed. The door opens with a loud creak, the jumpsuit missing from where I left it on the floor. I turn to a moonlit section of the room to keep looking.

In a corner of the shed, is the jumpsuit. It looks like Sakura cleaned it and left it there, draped over something. I take it off, and underneath it is the mirror I made earlier with my magic.

Come to think of it, I haven’t practiced magic at all today, have I? I sit down in front of the mirror, wondering where the idea came from. I turn it around. Most of what I’ve made so far is hollow and simplistic, but this mirror is surprisingly detailed. The back in particular. It almost looks like a shield.

I hold it to take a closer look, but then - 

“Gah!”

Something - no, someone - in a flash of white light, begins to appear in front of me.

She’s - mesmerizing. With her beautiful flowing purple hair, her wonderful legs, arms that flowed down almost like majestic rivers, and a face beautiful enough to be full of soul even when her eyes were covered - I couldn’t even think to wonder why or how she had even arrived.

“You summoned me, master?”

I don’t know who she is, but I must have done something with my magic to summon her. In that case, I suppose I’m responsible for whatever happens.

“Ah - I guess I did, although I wasn’t really trying to.”

She turns her head up for a moment to think, hair shining in the moonlight, glittering like the scales of a snake. 

“Then, you have no interest in the Holy Grail? The artifact which can grant any wish?”

It’s an interesting prospect.  
  
But, I made my decision a long time ago.

“What I would wish for is something I can bring about on my own, so I don’t think I need one. Since I did summon you, I can get whatever that is if you want it.”

The woman pauses, and shakes her head. 

“No. You seem to have a good heart, however. By summoning me, you’ve brought yourself into a dangerous situation. Are you ready to accept that, even if there’s no reward?”

I don’t even hesitate. It’s my responsibility for summoning her, after all. “Yes.”

She smiles. 

“Then, let us work together. I am called Rider. Who might you be?”

“Emiya Shirou.”


	2. Awakening: The Saber Descends, A Recollection of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin rolls a Nat 1 on her mood but still somehow manages to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of supervised by 1EggLaugh2. It was more her kind of just existing and me writing the fic while occasionally talking about how much I hate Shinji, but her existence helped me finish writing this! Somehow, it's even longer than the prologue...but we're getting to the point this time, don't worry. If you're wondering, this chapter is 13 1/4 pages long. I'll cut it down a bit for future chapters, which should release more frequently (And have less silly fun mundane stuff, for the most part).

_“Rin. Is the path of a magus truly what you desire?”_

Kotomine Kirei asked this without sparing Rin even a glance - or glancing at anything in particular, for that matter. Yet, Rin never felt as if he were distant. Probably because every time he entered a room, the air became so heavy he was essentially impossible to ignore.

"Does it matter?" A young Rin responded, almost defensively. "My father left me with this. So, I'll do it. I'll be a magus, and a really good one! I'll get the Holy Grail, just like he taught me!"

Kotomine smiled a little, in a way that seemed only to acknowledge her response as true.

* * *

I hear ringing.

_Brring._

Do I, though? You know, maybe today I don’t hear ringing. If I go back to sleep hard enough, it’ll go away.  
  
BRRING, BRRING.

I can dream that I’m a sorcerer and sorcer my way into stopping the noise, which does not exist.

BRRING, BRRING, BRRING-

“Mmh. Shut up, you don’t even do the laundry. All you do is collect dust. Go die.”

I slam the alarm clock with my hand, silencing it, and pull my blankets over harder.

**BRRING, BRRING, BRRI-**

“That’s it. No more free housing for you.”

I pick up the alarm clock and stare at it.

“Oh.”

It’s 7 in the morning. I thought I had an extra 30 minutes, but then again, those 3 seconds I spent under my blanket were probably where they went. 

Human technology is allegedly amazing, going so far as to overtake magic. Except for this alarm clock. I mean, it does its job, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.

  
I think something really important was happening today. Important enough for me to make my alarm clock commit such a horrific, unspeakable act of treason.

…

The war.

The Holy Grail War.

I want to go back in time and kill myself to prevent this from ever happening. 

I fly out of bed, look in the fridge, grab the sandwich I made at 9:30 P.M (Which I apparently neglected to complete, as it is simply 2 slices of bread), brush my teeth, forget I was supposed to have breakfast, threw two waffles together, stuffed them into my mouth, brushed my teeth again, changed into my uniform, put on my ribbons on each wrist to tie them later, stuffed the sandwich into my nonexistent bag, grabbed my bag, stuffed the sandwich in the bag, and rushed downstairs and outside.

...Wait, why am I outside again? 

Oh, right, school.

I was probably thinking of going there. Considering the circumstances, I could skip it, but I already put in the effort of waking up and going outside, so I may as well.

The way to school seems a bit empty today. Suspiciously empty, in fact. 

I tie my ribbons as I walk, taking my nonexistent time to stare at the scenery menacingly, because I feel terrible. I want to go to bed, but I’m too tired to sleep right now. 

Oh, and my public image, or whatever. Not that I want to give Issei another excuse to glare at me, but I don’t feel like caring today. It’s like letting yourself miss an assignment after everything else is perfect - it doesn’t really affect your grade, and everyone just forgets about it immediately.

* * *

After an undetermined amount of time walking and thinking, it appears that I have arrived at school. Unexpectedly, it’s pretty empty. Perhaps everyone slept in? There are a few days like this…

“Oh, Tohsaka. Morning.”

...Of course. Who else but the one and only, Mitsuzuri Ayako.

“Morning, Mitsuzuri-san. Say, you look awful sour today. Is it that time of month, or did you remember that Shinji exists?”

She sighed.

“Well, I suppose you could say that. More about Shinji, though. He showed up a few minutes ago throwing a temper tantrum about how he couldn’t find Sakura, then proceeded to try and punch me in the face for not telling him where she was. Then he snapped an arrow in half and complained that he got a splinter. He also told me he’d file a complaint against me for the injury I supposedly caused.”

Upon hearing that, I’m a bit concerned for Sakura - I hope nothing bad happens to her. I should probably check up on her later, just to make sure she’s alright.

“If you see him again, give him a kick for me, okay? And make sure to holler for me, too, so I can join in. Especially if Sakura’s involved.”

I almost enter the school, but then I remember something.

“Oh, right - Mitsuzuri-san, why’s it so empty this morning?”

She looks at me strangely.

“Tohsaka, it’s 6:50.”

“Ah.”

It appears my alarm clock is an hour ahead. And all my other clocks, it seems. Or at least, I think they are. I haven’t checked.

“Well, since I apparently came here early, do you want to talk for a while? It’s not like I have anything better to do, besides fighting with Issei again.”

The brown-haired girl motions for me to sit down, right there on the school steps. I’d have expected to go to the archery club, but I suppose she’s not in the mood for that right now.

She sits down next to me, and looks towards the sky.

“Say, Tohsaka, have you ever done something you really, really regret, and wish you could go back in time to fix?”

I look at her with false suspicion.

“Mitsuzuri-san, are you trying to scout out my weakness so you can dethrone me? I have no regrets.”

That’s a lie. I regret waking up this morning. I feel terrible.

Ayako laughs heartily. 

“Are you sure? Don’t you regret waking up this early for no reason?” 

She seems to have brightened up, her smile seeming ever so slightly wider for no particular reason. She’s a bit of an odd friend, I suppose, but good to have nonetheless.

Eventually, after going around in circles on whether or not ravioli qualified as a type of dumpling (it doesn’t), we eventually decided that regardless of whether or not ravioli was, in fact, a dumpling, it still qualified as a similar or derivative product.

In particular, the practice of stuffing a food and covering it in sauce was heavily debated, as there are plenty of foods you stuff and cover in sauce which are not associated with dumplings. 

However, the main argument against ravioli’s originality is that both ravioli and dumplings are made using a type of dough with a certain consistency that makes it lack a particular flavor (or perhaps, have a flavor which is designed specifically to be eaten with sauce in order to highlight its true potential), and makes it easier to bite into, highlighting the more interesting insides. 

  
Regrettably, we were unable to come to a full consensus on whether or not ravioli qualified as a type of dumpling, as we were interrupted by a certain teacher who resembles a tiger.

_“Awrnmarmawrlmlkajwnrawbhnwr hkbvhajhjhwncmhckckjvcj ahjgcucwk!!”_

She’s crying, and making a bunch of sounds I could only expect from the one and only Fujimura-Sensei.

Ayako rolls her eyes passive-aggressively, a smile on her face.

“What’d you do this time, Fujimura-Sensei? Did you burn the house down?”

Fujimura-Sensei cried harder, then stopped making strange noises and used actual words. 

**“YES, I DID! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE A SALAD, BUT THEN IT ALL WENT WRONG!! I BARELY EVEN HAD BREAD AND BUTTER FOR BREAKFAST!!”**

She sniffles. “Thank you for greeting me properly, though…” She cries a bit more, except some of them seem to be tears of joy. “Anyways, you might not see Shirou in school for a while…”

* * *

She looks down towards the floor and makes a walk of shame towards the school, which I take as my cue.

“Well - it was a good talk, Mitsuzuri-san. Ravioli isn’t a type of dumpling, by the way.”

I dust myself off and walk into the building.

Surprisingly, Issei is absent from school today. I was hoping to bother him, but the Student Council office was completely devoid of him. 

A shame. Well, if all else fails, I can probably go bother Ayako some more. I did technically forfeit the match, after all.

I end up wandering the hallways for a while, and eventually - 

"Ah, good morning, Tohsaka! It’s so rare to see you this early - I’m so glad I have!”

I can’t say the same for this individual. I’m not glad at all. I want him to stop existing. If I ever get the chance, I’m suffocating him. I never want to see Matou Shinji again in my entire life.

“Same to you, Matou-kun. What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, Tohsaka. Clearly, as the captain, I have to come early to set a good example.”

What good example? He’s clearly lying. He is never good, and at no point in time has anyone genuinely felt anything positive towards his actions. Anyone who genuinely associates with him is only interested in his money.

“Is that so, Matou-kun? How kind of you to take your position so seriously. However, if you continue to refer to yourself as captain as opposed to vice-captain, people might get the wrong idea and think you’re insecure. Ah, not that I think so or anything, I’m just concerned for your reputation, as a fellow classmate.”

Matou Shinji stops for a moment.

“...I see. I’ll take into account your advice, Tohsaka.”

I smile at him politely.

“Of course. As **vice-captain** of the archery club, it’s imperative that you listen to the advice of your peers. You wouldn’t want them to think you’re neglecting them, or, perhaps, using them as leverage in an attempt to improve your ever-dwindling reputation. Of course, not that your reputation is at all dwindling, you’re clearly very well-liked. It’s just some food for thought.”

The bell rings, indicating that it’s time for class, but Matou Shinji continues trying to speak to me regardless. He comes closer, deeply violating my personal space.  
“Say, Tohsaka, I see you’ve been spending a lot of time with Mitsuzuri. Could it be that, perhaps, you have some interest in-”

“The bell rang, it’s time for class. I’ll be seeing you, Matou-kun.” I flip my hair and walk away, making an effort to push Matou Shinji in the process.

“Tohsaka-”

Oh. It appears that he hasn’t given up.

“Matou-kun, classtime has started. It’d be _awful_ irresponsible of you to set a bad example for your archery club members by interrupting the treasurer on her way to class, wouldn’t it?”

He seems to be yelling, but I don’t care. I enter my classroom, and start the day proper.

* * *

Eventually, 4th period ends, and it’s lunchtime. My lunch is rather pathetic, being two slices of wheat bread desperately attempting to masquerade as a sandwich, but I’m hungry and I don’t feel like going to the cafeteria, so it’ll make do for now.

I think I hear someone calling me, but I’m not in the mood for conversations right now, so I head up to the rooftop. No one’s there during winter, so it’s the perfect place to eat lunch by myself, without having to worry about social interaction.

Well, if I’m already alone, I may as well think about things I can’t tell anyone else.

The Holy Grail War.

Well, to tell the truth, I’m not particularly interested in it, but I do feel obligated to participate. More importantly, though, I need to get my thoughts together before I perform the summoning ritual, as it’s very particular for the servant I’m trying to summon.

Saber.

Thought to be the strongest of all servants.

Such dazzling swordsmanship that it could be compared, in a way, to fireworks - beautiful from a distance, yet deadly up close.

If I do this right, then I’ll be able to see such dazzling beauty myself.

Unfortunately, the odds are against me - I don’t have any sort of catalyst to summon Saber with. I’ve just been planning to brute force the process and hope it works. 

Naturally, I’m the most qualified person to summon Saber, but I can’t help but entertain the thought of an unqualified tool summoning Saber instead, and failing to utilize their full potential.

I don’t even bother going to homeroom at the end of the day. I have better things to do.

In particular, I promised myself I’d go check up on Sakura today. I don’t want to have to face the greasy-haired vice-captain, but I suppose it can’t be helped.

I make my way to the Matou household, preparing myself for the worst as I knock on the door.

A certain annoying person opens the door. I’ll have to make this quick.

“Is Sakura home?”

“No, Tohsaka, but you can come inside and-”

I close the door and walk away. If that’s the case, she’s probably with the Emiya kid or Fujimura-Sensei, which means she’s doing well. 

Instead of engaging with the nuisance, I opt to go home. I may as well prepare myself for the summoning ritual now, instead of later.

When I return home, I get a message. It’s from Kirei. I have no interest in listening to it, but I have no interest in having him do the intense pressure thing, either, so I opt for the lesser of two evils.

It’s just a lecture on how I should get summoning already, which I am, so I don’t bother listening too closely. I have ravioli for dinner and stare at the clock for a while, before deciding I should use my time better. I go for a walk through the park, and on my way back -

  
“Oh! Tohsaka! Um, good evening.”

Ah.

I forgot about him. Maybe if I look at him intensely enough while we’re talking, he’ll leave me alone.

Well, I suppose I can share a bit of compassion, as a treat.

“Evening, Emiya-kun. Ah, I heard from Fujimura-Sensei about the house. Are you going to be alright?”

The ginger-haired boy’s eyes light up a little.

“Yes, I’m going back to my shed to pick something up. Thanks for asking.”

I almost turn to leave, but then I remember something about Emiya - wasn’t Issei always talking about how _...helpful_ he was?

“Alright. Oh, and I won’t be at school for a while. Don’t worry about me, I have things to do.”

I walk away, my hair flipping in the wind. Hopefully this stops him from expressing any dangerous concerns.

* * *

1:59 A.M.

Right before 2:00, the peak of my magical energy. I can do this. 

I engrave the circle into the basement floor, and begin to chant.

“Bare and silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Grand Duke of contracts.”

The circle begins to faintly glow.

“A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the kingdom cycle.”

It becomes more noticeable. I think I’m succeeding.

“Enclose. Enclose. Enclose. Enclose-”

Oh, right. My clocks are all an hour ahead, aren’t they? Well, no point in stopping now. I made a mistake, and I have to commit to it.

“Five times for each repetition.”

The circle swirls and shines brightly, almost like its own universe. I suppose that’s what it is, in a way. Although more a gateway than anything else. I think I hear something move somewhere in the house, but I need to focus. Well, if someone’s trying to explore the “Ghost house” now, it’s not something worth stopping for. 

“Just destroy the enclose-”

Suddenly, a flash of white and grey appears, somewhere away from the summoning circle. I look towards it, and -

“H-uh? Emiya-kun-?”

He falls into my arms, but that’s not of any concern right now.

Even without me doing anything, the circle, is glowing so brightly -

Before me is a woman in blue. She has piercing eyes, blonde hair, armor befitting of a holy knight, and -

“S...Saber…”

This is it.

This is the servant I’ve been waiting to summon all these years, in all of her glory. In all of her _beauty._ Even in this dim basement, light seems to be almost radiating off of her, illuminating her presence, and highlighting her gorgeous frame.

Her eyes are like jewels, peering into me with such intensity that I’m frozen in place.  
“I ask of you - are you my master, fair maiden?”

I almost shake my head in disbelief, but I steady myself.

“Y-yes...My name is Tohsaka Rin. I am your master.” I hold up the command spell which has appeared on my left arm, not only to convince her, but to convince myself that I’m even worthy of such a flawless servant.

She nods.

“The connection is clear. However, it appears there is another person here, albeit unconscious. We shall continue this conversation once he is removed.”

  
“Ah…”

The _interruption_ wasn’t accounted for, but it’s a small price to pay for Saber.

“I suppose I’ll take care of it.”

She silently nods, and disappears, in a way. I can still feel her presence, so I assume this is the servant’s sort of spi-   
  
Oh. Nevermind. She just hid behind me.   
  
“Can you not-”   
  
She nods, as if already knowing my question.    
  
Naturally, even if we’re going out really early in the morning, Saber still looks highly suspicious. I doubt she’ll just stay inside, and her armor looks highly suspicious, so I pull out a raincoat, put it over her, and try to hold in the laughter.    
  
She looks hilarious.   
  
In fact, she looks slightly more suspicious than before, but I doubt it’ll be noticeable in the dark from a distance. In the end, if the intent was to cover her armor, it worked…?

She looks mildly displeased, but my series of stares must have gotten through to her, as she resigns quickly.

  
Right. I’m the master in this relationship, so naturally, my servant is obligated to follow behind me. Everything is as it should be.

  
  
Except for...   


I take the nuisance and drop him in front of his destination, then I return home. The standard lock is broken, so I chain it instead.

Upon entering, the raincoat is immediately removed. 

“I shall begin with the introductions. I am the servant Saber, otherwise known as Artoria Pendragon, or King Arthur. Of course, this information should be kept private, so I would prefer you refer to me as simply ‘Saber.’”

I take a deep breath, hoping not to fumble over my words. Her presence is so strong, I almost forget my own.

“Tohsaka Rin, a magus and student. Please call me Rin.”

She seemed a bit surprised by the quick introduction, but quickly regained composure.

“Rin. If I may so inquire, why do you seek the Holy Grail?”

I sigh. My answer is going to sound more nonsensical out loud.

“I don’t have a particular reason for doing so. My late father told me to, and I decided that I should, so here I am. I don’t really have any particular wish in mind - I guess I’ll just figure it out as I go along.”

Saber seems taken aback by my response.

“You seek the Holy Grail, yet you do not seek to grant a wish? Your dedication is admirable, Rin.”

“I suppose you could say that.” I wouldn’t call it admirable, per se, but I guess I’m really stubborn.

My clocks are an hour behind, so I’d say it’s around 3:00. I should probably get some rest.

“Say, Saber - You don’t really need to sleep on account of being a servant and all, right? What are you going to do when I’m sleeping?”

She looked at me as though the answer were obvious.

“Naturally, I will watch over you the entire time, to keep you safe from any potential attackers.”

I’d feel bad if Saber was just standing by my bed the entire night, so…

“Then, can you take half the bed to sit, or lie down in? Ah, I’ll get you a change of clothes - I doubt it’d be practical to watch over me in full armor.”

She nods, and I go to pick some clothes from the closet. I look around for something that would match Saber’s aesthetic, and…

“Oh!”

I reach into the closet and find something that matches - A long-sleeved dress shirt with a blue string tie, a knee-length skirt, and brown boots...This was a present from Kirei, but it’s not getting much use sitting around in the closet. It’ll look better on Saber, anyways.

* * *

  
Saber and I both change into our casual clothes, and I get ready for bed. I wasn’t really thinking when I suggested the idea, so having Saber genuinely sit on the bed and watch me is a strange experience. I can’t say I dislike it, though.

Tomorrow (Or, perhaps, later today) we’ll most likely be facing a lot of obstacles, so I need to get some rest.

As I close my eyes, I might be imagining it, but outside the window, I thought I saw a flash of white...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin doesn't mess around. And, of course, I hope you look forwards to seeing a certain girl associated with winter next chapter. If there are any errors, I'll go back and fix them later, it's almost 1 A.M and I have a project I should go over. There's a few areas of text that are supposed to get bigger for emphasis, but that doesn't seem to carry over.
> 
> [Chapter updated because I didn't feel like spending multiple chapters fleshing out a minor detail, but don't worry! There's plenty more angst bait to come, just not that one ;)]


	3. Connection and Concern + Fleeting Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of an intermission and some slow days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired here's the damn chapter, there's probably a lot of errors and pacing issues but I do not care. I cut the chapter in half because the main problem was that I could not for the life of me figure out what to put in the second half, I've been through so many drafts for JUST that portion of the chapter and I am so done. I was going to rewrite the entirety of this chapter because the pacing was too slow for my taste, but I'm not in the mood to do that anymore. Go have fun.
> 
> OH and uh, if you read the previous chapter prior to July(?) Then go back and read it again, I went back and made some changes and they are very obvious in this chapter.

With a bicycle laid out beside her, a tall Servant reminiscent of a snake sat near the Mion river.  
  
Beside her, one who did not smile; yet, whose presence she felt a warmth from, like a fire burning in the winter. Their connection seemed almost an impossibility, creating a shared yet unspoken stream of emotion between the two.

...But that was the issue.

Masters summon Servants who are similar to them. Whilst not necessarily a rule, it was most certainly true. 

Therefore, as she watched him, and the void which seemed to consume his eyes, she wondered:

_If I, one who is destined to become a monster, am the one he summoned, then what fate is it that awaits him?_

Although he seemed to appreciate the light of the moon, there was a regretful feeling emanating from him as he stared up at the sky.

As if he were silently telling himself, _“I am unworthy.”_

  
  


* * *

  
_Mmmm..._  
  
I feel a wave of heat from the window. I feel refreshed after sleeping for a while. I don’t think the alarm clock has even gone off…did it? I don’t know, and I don’t care. My body feels so heavy...

I open one eye, and I see someone looking down at me. 

That’s odd. I don’t remember anyone else living here. Or my pillow being so soft.  
  
I almost close my eyes again, until -  
  
“Good morning, Rin.”  
  


I suddenly open both eyes. It takes me a moment to realize what’s going on, but -

_“I am the servant Saber, otherwise known as Artoria Pendragon-”_ _  
_ _  
_ Looking up reminds me.

Honestly, I really need to pull myself together. I don’t know how to describe how I was yesterday other than a complete mess.

Wait, I’m just going to ignore the fact that I described myself as a complete mess the day before. I do not see it. That did not happen. 

I take a deep breath before getting my head up off of Saber’s lap. Judging by the circumstances of my awakening, there have been no security b-

I shoot up.  
  
_The Boundary Field._

Why didn’t I notice it was missing sooner? Did I hit the alarm clock so hard I disabled the entire boundary field? Did it just disable itself?

...Actually, that’s probably what happened. I can’t trust anything in this house.  
  
Reinstating it was pretty simple, but it was a very interesting experience to be watched by Saber, who looked incredibly confused, while I stared into (what appeared to be) the eternal void and chanted for a few minutes. 

We make eye contact for a few seconds before she finally says, “Rin. Such a job is best suited for after you have changed out of your pajamas.”

Ah.

I completely forgot about that part. But Saber doesn’t need to know that.

“Naturally, one works best at what they are comfortable with whilst wearing their most familiar and comforting clothes. If it is related to work inside the house, then it’s only logical that I remain in this attire.”

Saber claps her hands together and nods, quietly muttering a slight “I see.” Mission accomplished, Tohsaka Rin, master of deception.  
  
As soon as I start moving, 

“In any case, I’ll be changing clothes to talk about strategy. Saber, do you eat breakfast?”  
  
She nods vehemently, her eyes almost sparkling. “Food is a valuable source of energy. It is not at all required for me, but if possible, it is preferred.”

The wording in that sentence was a bit off, but if my Servant wants it, it’s my responsibility to provide, in order to get the highest quality of results.  
  
“In that case, is there anything in particular you’d like?”

Saber shakes her head. “I do not doubt your skill in cooking, Rin. Therefore, any food should be fine.” 

The jaded look in her eyes as she speaks is almost scary, but I’ll take her word for it. Whatever’s in the fridge it is, then.  
  
“Very well. You can watch the cooking process, or simply join me in the living room when it’s done.”

Saber nods in affirmation, still sitting in the same position I don’t doubt she was in the entire night. Did she even blink? I’ll try not to think about it too hard, for my sake. 

I take a quick shower and have a crisis over whether or not to wear my uniform, and ultimately decide against it. Should anyone question my presence anywhere at any point in time, a stare should be enough for them to stop registering my existence.

  
  


If it’s Shinji, I’ll begin my new life of delinquency, I suppose. I did sign up for a war. Who knows? Maybe he’ll be involved. I highly doubt it, but then again, considering the Matou family -

...

In any case, this isn’t the time to think about that. And besides, I didn’t even bother to check the time, or even fix the time, so I’d probably be ludicrously late anyways.  
  
It is no longer time to think, it’s time to cook. I approach the fridge, and open the door.  
  
I ignore the mapo tofu in the fridge. It has been ignored. I am ignoring it, thoroughly.  
  
...How much mapo tofu does that priest even have?! 

That’s a pointless question. Years of training have led to me already knowing the answer to that all too well. Damn you, Kotomine Kirei. Your love of mapo tofu hot enough to make grown men cry tears of pure agony is the only clearly discernible thing about you.

Ignoring the mapo tofu even more thoroughly, I instead reach for some rice.  


Hm, egg fried rice. Is it a meal suited for a king? That’s a stupid question. Of course it is, since I’ll be making it _._ Everything I make is absolutely perfect. Ignoring the experiments. Those just...those do their own thing. I’ve stopped questioning it at this point. It’s not worth it anymore.

* * *

  
  


It’s somewhat calming to watch as the water boils. The thought of a particular blue-haired **vice-captain** getting boiled in there briefly flashes through my mind, but alas, not today.

The egg fried rice is completed, and the moment I enter, my resident king is in the living room, sitting down politely as if she were there the entire time. 

Her hands are clasped, and she has a warm smile on her face. 

I set down one plate, and some tea.

Saber looks about ready to eat, but then suddenly narrows her eyes in my direction.  
  
“Rin. Are you not going to have breakfast?”  
  
Oh. I forgot about that. I guess my habit of not eating it showed up again.

I had a moment of indulgence yesterday, but I was also an absolute mess yesterday, so I’ll excuse myself.  
  
“I don’t often eat breakfast, so-”  
  
Saber slams her hand on the table. “Rin. If you are to take your status as a master seriously, then your battles cannot be fought on an empty stomach. Even the slightest inefficiency could cost you dearly. Not only that, but your magic energy reserves are lacking, are they not? It is imperative that you eat properly.”

Who does she think she is? I’m the one providing the house here. She is entirely at my mercy.

...But if it’s of concern to her, I’ll make a portion for myself. I do respect her judgement, after all. And of course, she’s right, but there’s no way I’m saying that out loud.

By the time I return, Saber’s portion is already finished, and she looks at me apologetically. 

Honestly, it makes me want to mess with her a little.

“Hoh? Saber, why might you be making such a face? Could it be that you don’t appreciate the food I’m-”  
  
Immediately, she meets my eyes with a determined gaze. “Absolutely not! Rin, the quality of your work is incredibly high. I merely could not resist finishing it is all.”

I do feel a bit bad, but her absolute insistence on something silly like that makes me stifle a laugh instead. Really, I didn’t have this kind of interaction in mind, so it makes me appreciate her a bit more.

“Well, since you’re the one who insisted, Saber, you’ll have to watch me eat in silence for a few minutes.”  
  
Eventually, the deed is done, the food is consumed, the dishes are cleansed, and I sit back down. 

“So, I suppose we should begin with something a bit simple. Saber, your circumstances seem a bit unique. Should we be working together properly, it’s best you give me an explanation for that first.”  
  
Saber nods. 

“Due to the circumstances of my contract with the world, more specifically, the fact that I have not yet died in the proper sense, I am incapable of dematerialization. I doubt this will be of great hindrance, however, as the clothes you have given me will allow me to blend in. As opposed to…”

Her face tells me exactly what she’s thinking about.  
  
“The raincoat? A shame. I thought it suited you well, too.” At the very least, it was a _unique_ look.  
  
Saber looks at me with a resigned and unimpressed expression. “Rin. I cannot help but feel that you are not taking this conversation seriously.”  
  
I wave away the idea. “No, no, I get the gist of it. I don’t think it’ll be of much concern, as long as you’re good at improvising. Actually, there’s something else I wanted to ask...how about that wish of yours, Saber?”  
  
She pauses for a moment, fidgeting a bit as if the question made her uncomfortable. 

Well, considering it isn’t something I need to know, I’m willing to let it slide, but suddenly-

“In the simplest of terms, I wish to completely replace my rule with someone more capable, so that my kingdom’s end might be peaceful, like a gentle slumber. A complete erasure of all my actions as king, and all the pain my reign has caused.”

I’m a bit surprised.

Surely, when making such a wish, one would simply ask that only their actions would be replaced, but Saber seems particular about the _person_ being replaced.

It’s a bit odd, but could it be that she believes the outcome is linked to herself? It’s not even as if she’s trying to avoid the end, only make it gentler…

It’s strange, but it’s a wish I can understand to a degree. There’s just one thing bothering me about it, though.  
  
“Saber, who exactly is that wish for?”

There’s a moment of hesitation, as if she’s not quite sure herself, but:

“As a king, I wish only the wellness of my people. That is the simple meaning behind my wish.”

  
I’m definitely not satisfied with her response. It seems far too...detached. I don’t feel like I can pinpoint exactly where the hole is, though, so I leave her be.

“What do you suggest we do now, Rin? I doubt your magical energy has fully recovered, so it would be unwise to engage in combat.”  
  
She’s right, but at the very least-

“How about we survey the battlefield, then?”

Saber looks almost exasperated, but mostly concerned. “Rin, especially considering that I am always visible, there’s no guarantee the outing will end without incident. Although engaging in combat in broad daylight is unlikely, the chance of having an encounter is never zero.”

...Well, it certainly would be inconvenient were that to happen, but I’m not too worried.

“So? You’re a strong servant, and I’m a strong magus, so there shouldn’t be an issue. Besides-”  
  
I take a pendant out from around my neck. 

...Did I forget to take it off all throughout last night, somehow? When did I even put it on? I certainly remember decoding Father’s will to get to it, but I have no recollection of actually putting it on. Best not to think about it too hard.

“-If anything goes wrong, this pendant has enough mana to deal with it.”  
  
Saber doesn’t look any less exasperated.

“I should still be familiar with it due to my participation in the previous war, to a degree, but if you insist on absolutely going on a patrol tod-”  
  


I grab Saber by the arm and drag her out of the house with me. 

Our outing is pretty simple. After avoiding it for a while, we finally stop for a moment in front of the Church - even from a distance, the oppressive aura coming from its... _priest,_ is very evident. Saber catches me staring in its general direction.

“Rin.”

As much as I want to, this discussion shouldn’t be avoided, so I motion towards Saber to sit by the bridge with me.

“Rin. I-”  
  
I put a finger over Saber’s mouth to shush her.  
  
“Nope. I’m talking right now, so you’re going to sit there and listen to me.”  
  
Saber sits without a fuss.

“The man who resides in that Church is kind of like a guardian of sorts for me. I’m as strong a magus I am today because of his teachings. I hate him, though. I’d love to live in a world where we never met.”

There’s no real hostility to the way I say it - it’s just a fact, plain and simple.

Saber doesn’t really react in any particular way, and I think that’s fine. There doesn't need to be a reaction. She just listens, and that’s all I was really looking for from this interaction.

“Well, come on, Saber. We still have one more place we’ve been avoiding.”

I get up and start walking, Saber’s quick and steady footsteps following behind as we make our way to Shinto’s park.

Maybe it’s the connection between us as Master and Servant, but I can tell this place stirs up more than a few feelings.

“Well, that’s the end of our outing, Saber. Unless there’s something else you want to see.”  
  


Saber doesn’t move. It seems like she’s deep in thought. 

“Saber? If you’re just going to stand there, I’m going to have to carry you back.” It comes out in a light tone, but I’m at least 70% serious.  
  
Saber jumps back to reality. “Ah, no. I merely spaced out for a moment. I am fully capable of walking on my own. There is no reason to cause an unnecessary burden on yourself by carrying me. It is my responsibility as your Servant to at least be capable of moving my body on my own.” Or so she says, but she still looks uneasy.

I shake my head.  
  
“If you feel uneasy about this place, you’ve got good reason to. It _is_ where the last war ended, after all.”

Saber gives a slightly solemn nod, and follows behind me, nothing else needing to be said.

[We made our way home without incident, although there was a brief encounter with Fujimura-Sensei, who had a very troubled expression.

She was also wearing fake tiger paws, for some reason.

Saber is surprisingly good at cover stories, and came up with something along the lines of “Pen pals who have finally had a chance to meet.” Since I’m planning on skipping school, I’ll just use her as an excuse if anyone asks. Or I’ll just run away to another country. Whatever I’m feeling on that particular day. 

It’s a bit difficult to describe, but it almost looked as if she were cycling through a set of predetermined facial and bodily expressions before giving up. Her mood doesn’t seem to have improved at all.

Actually, come to think of it, what was she even doing walking down the streets at night? That’s another level of sulking, but somehow, I don’t feel like it’s completely beyond her.

The interaction was brief and didn’t seem to cause any issues, but…  
  


I feel as if there was a disturbance of some kind around her. I can’t quite put my finger on it, though.]

In the end, I changed into my pajamas and nearly fell onto the bed before remembering something relevant.  
  
Kotomine Kirei, the fake priest, and my guardian of sorts. I hate that guy, but I have an obligatory call to make.

“Register me as a Master. Bye.”  
  
“Ri-”  
  
I put down the receiver. I have absolutely zero interest in dealing with that man right now, and honestly, I don’t think I’ve had an interest in dealing with him at any point in time. He’s always rubbed me the wrong way.

I end up looking out the window absentmindedly.

My thoughts wander off, and I eventually begin to think of Sakura.  
  
_My sister._

...Watching her from afar, she definitely treasures that Emiya. Honestly, I’m not looking forwards to interacting with him again, especially after he just let himself into my house at the worst possible moment. Sure, the summoning went well, but the circumstances just give me a bad premonition.

Well, I suppose it was partially my fault for neglecting the Boundary Field, but still...if I were to rank my own luck, it’d be all the way down at E.

I close the curtains and look towards Saber, who’s been sitting patiently this entire time, completely unmoving.

“Well, looks like we’re going to be combat ready tomorrow, Saber. So, if you’ll excuse me-”  
  
I plop down onto both my bed, and my Servant’s lap. Am I supposed to be feeling something? I don’t care. All I know is that I don’t think I ever want to go back to using regular pillows. This is way better.

...Wait.

I shoot back up. I’ve made a dire miscalculation.

How could I possibly claim to be combat ready without doing my nightly push-ups?! What is this blasphemy? Why does it feel like every day I forget about part of my routine? 

“Saber! Stay right there. I’m going to do 50 push-ups, and you’re going to watch me do them!”  
  
I do my best to finish the job as quickly as possible, and then, only then, do I _genuinely_ plop down onto my Saber’s lap, ready to just let this day end already.

She looks like she wants to ask me something, but just shakes her head instead.

“It seems I have much to learn about you, Rin.”

Her calm yet firm voice slowly makes me drift to sleep...

* * *

I’m dreaming.

Or perhaps, more accurately, it’s less a dream and more a memory, connected by only a circuit.

It is a blank experience with only emotions.

The emotions of one who could not be called “human.”

Complicated feelings with knowledge of the future.

Complicated feelings with knowledge of her failure.

Even if she was not loved, even if she was not human-

Even so, the outcome of her kingdom’s fall left her dissatisfied.

With herself, with her failure.

Until the end, even in the light of betrayal, there was never anger towards anyone but herself.

* * *

  
  


“...Rin. Wake up. It is time for breakfast.”

I feel a bit of poking at my face, and realize that my Servant is standing in front of the bed, supposedly trying to get me to move. 

Honestly, her voice, even though it’s stern, kind of makes me want to go to sleep more. But alas, I just so happen to have spent 10 years preparing for this, so I’m obligated to get up.

My plan for today is to just have some tea and figure it out as I go, but-  
  
“Rin. Your breakfast yesterday was quite enjoyable. I look forwards to seeing what you make today.”  
  
Her smile looks so warm I could mistake it for the sun. It’s also making my face hot. Like the sun. Actually, why am I thinking so hard about this? I need to get myself together.

Alright, morning routine! Shower, apply clothing, go cry in the closet for a few hours because I’m really lonely -  
  
Wait, no, that’s not part of my morning routine. I think I replaced it with lamp reorganization? Or maybe the lamp thing is supposed to be part of my nightly routine. I think I made a list to send to myself, but the horrific monstrosity known only as a “Fax machine” failed to regurgitate the intended item, and instead filled my room with perfectly good paper which was probably better off sitting around the typewriter, which has never betrayed me, except for that one time I ran out of ink and all the stores were closed, so I couldn’t finish -

\- Oh, I’m in the kitchen now. That’s what I’m supposed to be doing. Definitely. Fantastic work, Tohsaka Rin, master of following routines. 

Once more ignoring the mapo tofu, today I end up just grabbing a bunch of things and telling myself I’ll figure it out.

...It’s just more rice. I grabbed a bunch of rice. Why do I even bother? I want to go back to bed. 

Actually, this predicament begs a reasonable question, so I call out to Saber.  
  
“Saber? If you don’t need to eat, and I don’t need to eat, why did you ask for breakfast?”  
  
I didn’t quite catch it, but the response was something about overall performance, or something. I think I caught something along the lines of “The tea will be lonely.” I’m not particularly in the mood to argue about the logistics of that today, so I’ll just go with it. 

Besides, I think I’m starting to enjoy this sort of thing.

Let’s see...if I have to work with rice again, maybe rice pudding? Does that...is that even allowed? Does that qualify as a meal, ever? Should I be feeding my Servant dessert? Should I be feeding my Servant at all? 

Honestly, I’d like to have some sort of Servant care guide. I know about the fighting part, but when it comes to things like this, I’m clueless. Most of my interactions with people involve not interacting with people, and making them think I’m cool and mysterious or something when, in reality, although both of those things are true, I cried in the closet for an undefined number of hours after losing all of my friends. 

There’s probably one person I could ask about this, but I’m not sure if I can trust her, considering her food crimes (Ravioli does not and will not ever qualify as a type of dumpling). Actually, speaking of the concept of food in and of itself (Or thinking? Thinking is just secret talking, isn’t it? Or, it is until your mental barriers are breached, which will never happen to me, because mine are incredibly strong)...

“Saber! What kinds of food have you had before?”

I’m met with complete silence from upstairs, and a sad chill filling the house. Although I can’t physically see her right now, I swear I can almost feel the internal turmoil.

“I see now that what I had before can hardly be considered food at all. It’s best not to acknowledge it.”

Her tone is flat and dry. Presumably, so was the food.  
  


But if those are the standards I’m up against, debating the validity of consuming rice pudding early in the morning with Ayako probably isn’t worth my time. What _is_ worth my time is the creation of said rice pudding. I’ve got this.

* * *

After that unnecessary (but appreciated well, courtesy of one Gourmet Saber) endeavor, we begin to discuss our plans for the day (and/or night).

Of course, doing so is serious business, so in order to do so, I have to be absolutely in the mood. 

“Saber, wait here. I need to dress for the occasion.”  
  
Without even giving the confused Saber a chance to respond, I go upstairs and return with my intelligence gear (A pair of empty prescription glasses), ready to outline our war tactics.

“Rin. I believe we should be on the lookout for other Masters today.”  
  
...Is that it? Is that seriously it? I went all the way up the stairs and put on my glasses just for Saber to say something so obvious? That’s the _entire plan?_ What’s she going to say next, that the Archer class is made up of archers?

I take a teacup, and (gently, they’re delicate) slam it onto the table, look Saber in the eyes, pour some tea, then sip it. Aggressively. Of course, I pour Saber some tea, too. I’m not a monster. Probably.

Saber reaches out to her teacup, a slight warmth spreading over her face as she takes a sip. I could watch her for hours…

Wait, no, now’s not the time to be thinking about that. I cross my arms and look at her expectantly. That can’t _possibly_ be everything she had in mind, right? 

  
  


“Due to my participation in the previous war, I have a few ideas on where they may be lurking. Therefore, I shall lead the way.”  
  
Saber puts a hand over her chest, as if emphasizing her dedication. It’s adorable, in a way. I can’t help smiling a little.

But if things are that simple, then that means...  
  
Now we’re sipping tea across from each other. Staring very intensely, with nothing to say.

...Staring at her perfect face, which has such a regality to it as she drinks that not a single gemstone can compare, admittedly makes me feel inferior for a moment, so I turn away a little. 

At the same time-

  
“Rin. Thank you for the tea. It was quite wonderful.”  
  
We finish the tea, and are forced to start the day proper.

  
  


Our outing begins with encountering someone I do and don’t want to see.

“Oh. Good morning, Tohsaka-Senpai.”

...There doesn’t seem to be any light reflecting off of Sakura’s eyes for just a moment, before she returns to her normal state. It doesn’t take me long to realize the cause of the anomaly.  
  
“Tohsaka-Senpai. Who is that woman with you?”

Saber calmly puts a hand over her chest, and almost begins a cover story, but I stop her for now. The thickness in the atmosphere just doesn’t lend itself well to it. It’s definitely always a bit tense when I’m speaking with Sakura, but it seems especially bad today. It's best that I handle this encounter on my own.

“Don’t worry about that right now. More importantly, Sakura...”  
  
Her gaze, which looks somewhat more expectant than usual, gives me a bit of an unnerved feeling, even though I'm just asking a standard routine question.  
  
“...How are things?”

Sakura stares blankly for a few moments, as if she didn’t register the question, but quickly snaps back to her usual smile, properly meeting my gaze.

“There’s no need to worry. Everything is fine, Senpai.”

As she speaks, Sakura grasps an area around her wrist, almost as if subconsciously. Usually I wouldn’t pay any mind to something like that - it’s not as if it’s at all unusual for her, but-  
  
“Sakura. Could you pull up your left sleeve for me, please?”

I trust my instincts.

As I thought, there's most definitely a cut there. Or, more accurately, there _was._

Sakura is clearly bleeding, but there's no open wound to speak of. If I look _really_ closely, I can just barely see a tiny off-color area, but it’s nothing special.

Sakura stares blankly as I clean the area with my handkerchief, 

  
“You should be careful, Sakura. It’s easy to miss small cuts like these, so even if you don't feel any pain, it's always good to check.”

Sakura gives a slight smile in response.

“Thank you, Tohsaka-Senpai.”

As the familiar girl walks away and the thick atmosphere returns to its usual state, I come to the realization that I am now in possession of a bloodied handkerchief. The thought of that is not very reassuring. 

* * *

  
  


Saber and I couldn’t really figure out what to do after that, so now we’re on a semi-leisurely walk. I say semi, because interacting with Saber is a bit like talking to a brick wall. It’s kind of nice, but our conversations feel like they’re going in circles.

...Our methods appear to somewhat conflict each other. It seems that Saber follows a code of honor, but as for me, I just have a few standards. We have different approaches, but it’s not impossible to reach a compromise, I suppose. 

“So what you’re saying is, no unnecessary mass murder, you aren’t too big a fan of underhanded tactics, and...what was the last one?”

“Please do not treat me as-”  
  
“What was that? The wind must’ve coincidentally blown past our general location the moment you began speaking. Say it again.”

Saber takes a deep breath, and begins to repeat herself. 

“I am not what can be considered as human, so do not treat me as such. I am your Servant, and nothing more.”

I probably wouldn’t have objected to that had we established it at the beginning, but -  
  
“Saber, if you aren’t treated at least partially as a human, you won’t get human benefits. For example, being given food although you don’t physically require it, sitting on the bed instead of standing be-no, actually, I think I’d allow that one anyway, and, let’s see he-”

When I look back at Saber, she looks exasperated. 

“I see, so this is the type of person you are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the time it took me to release this chapter, I have gained 300+ cumulative hours across multiple versions of the Fate/Stay Night Visual Novel. When I first started, I barely had 40 from my first playthrough. I can now say with confidence that I actually do, in fact, know what I'm doing with these characters, finally. But I didn't when I wrote this chapter :')
> 
> Anyway part of why I released this is because Egg told me I wasn't allowed to write another Archer and Bean Ilya fanfic until I updated this one so   
> 
> 
> Final page count (on the original document): 17


End file.
